


The Talk

by Cahaya (Tarlaith)



Series: Off-Road Conversations [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Billy is determined to win this argument, Discussion, M/M, Not as serious as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlaith/pseuds/Cahaya
Summary: “What if I do it wrong?”“We can go slow… Why are you blushing?”“I've never done it like that before.”





	

“No, Billy, I can't do that to you.”

“Why not? It's not a big deal.”

“Except it is. It would change _everything_.” 

“You'll get used to it.”

“I'm not ready.”

“We can go slow… Why are you blushing?”

“I've never done it like that before.”

“I'll teach you.”

“What if I do it wrong?”

“Then we try again until it works.”

“I could hurt you!”

“I trust you, Goody.”

“Maybe you shouldn't.”

“Fine. I trust myself to be able to keep you from hurting me. Now come over here.”

“You're going to hate me for it.”

“I won't. Sit down.”

“There is really no need for this. I love you just as you are.”

“Goody...”

“You're strong and beautiful and smart. And... mmm.”

“Mmm. Goody. Stop trying to distract me.”

“I'm not. I'm just showing you that you don't need to push yourself for my sake. Or anyone else's, for that matter.”

“Sooner or later, we'll have to.”

“Then later. There's no need to rush.”

“I want it now. And I want you to do it.”

“And I'm flattered, truly. But this is a bad idea.”

“You said that already. Give me your hand. Here, feel that?”

“Oh god... please don't make me do this, Billy.”

“Goody...”

“No. Don't _Goody_ me. And you can put your shirt back on, I'm not gonna do it!”

“I'll have to find someone else.”

“What? You wouldn't!”

“Five if I –”

“Forget it, I'm not betting against you.”

“Okay, fine. But I _will_ take matters into my own hands.”

“Billy!”

“It's already a distraction in the ring, Goody. I can't think straight. Even a blind idiot is bound to notice.”

“And their opinion matters more to you than mine?”

“They already laugh about me.”

“Let them laugh. You don't owe anyone anything!”

“They won't hesitate to exploit any weakness, especially not in someone like me.”

“Billy... do you really consider _this_ a weakness?”

“... yes.”

“Oh.”

“Goody...”

“No. No, I get it. It's who you are and I... shouldn't try to change that.”

“So you're going to do it?”

“Over my dead body.”

“But you just said –”

“I know this is something you want, but frankly, it makes me sick. I will not commit such a savage act, not even for you.”

“Okay, now you're just being dramatic.”

“I'm not being dramatic! Have you thought about _me_ at all? My feelings?”

“Not everything is about you!”

“But I have to live with the consequences! … and I already have enough of those. Don't make me live with this too.”

“So your attraction towards me is purely superficial.”

“That's not what I said!”

“But you meant it.”

“You are _everything_ to me, Billy.”

“Then prove it!”

“What?”

“You heard me. It's either this or –”

“Fine! Give me that and get on your knees. But don't blame me if you regret it later.”

“Goody... are you crying?”

“No. Why would I be crying? My world is ending, no need for _dramatics_. I can be a man about it. This is just... is just... uhhh...”

“Goody, look... I know how attached you are to my hair, but it _needs_ a cut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _Joline_  
>  and _Fontainebleau_.
> 
> Troubleshot by _Trinculo_.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
